


In The Freezer Truck

by Chychyd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's, Bucky Barnes is a flirt, Coney Island, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve Rogers is a Punk, Teddy Bears, freezer truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve and Bucky driving home to Brooklyn on that truck after they have blasted their last buck to try to win a teddy bear (and Steve is totally an ass because he is happy Bucky did not win it but he doesn't tell but Bucky maybe has a clue after all?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Freezer Truck

_This sucks. This really fucking sucks._ Steve thinks to himself. There they were, sitting in the back of this cold ass truck, bumping and flopping around every time the driver hits a bump. Their asses hurt, Steve’s on the boarder of a migraine, and it’s cold as _fucking balls._

Steve sat across from Bucky in the back of the truck. His arms were crossed against his chest, knees up to his chin, trying his best to pull in all the heat his skinny body had. Even though he was _fuming_ with anger on the inside, his whole body still shook and shivered. “Come on Stevie. Get over here.” Bucky lifted his arm to gesture for Steve to cuddle up against him.

“Fuck you.” Steve mumbled into his hands, using the weak breath from his lungs to attempt to warm his frozen fingers.

“Don’t be like that, Stevie.” Bucky had his puppy dog eyes on. _That asshole._  “ ‘M sorry that I blew our last buck. ‘Just wanted to get that bear for that girl.” Steve smirked to himself because _Ha. At least he feels stupid for it. Spends all their fuckin’ money for a goddamn teddy bear for that dame._ Steve knew he was being petty about it. He knew he shouldn’t have been jealous in the first place but, like- would it have been so terrible if Steve wanted Bucky to win the bear for _him_ and _not_ the dame.

“You’re fuckin’ stupid.” Steve kept his head down against his knees to mask the smile creeping up on his face. Yes, he was mad. But he really could never stay that mad at Bucky.

“I know I am. But you’re freezing.” Steve could hear Bucky shuffling around. He peaked up for a second to see Bucky shedding his coat off. _Oh no he better not._ And then Bucky is scooting himself closer to Steve. _Don’t you dare._ Steve felt the coat drape over him but Steve instantly pushed it off. _Fucking asshole._

“ ‘M fine Buck.” He huffed. Bucky groaned and let his head hit the aluminum lining of the truck as he leaned back.

“Steve I said I was sorry!”

“And I said fuck you.” Steve could feel the heat radiating off of Bucky. It took over ounce of strength he had not to curl into him. Bucky sighed and leaned in close to Steve. _I swear to god, Bucky don’t._

“Steeviee.” Bucky was now using his deep, flirty voice he used to impress dames. But Steve was not just any dame, he was not going to let Bucky woo him. “What can I do to make up for this? I don’t want you to get sick. The last thing I need is my Stevie getting’ all sick and dying on me.” Steve could feel his friend’s breath on his neck. It made him shiver but not from the cold this time.

Steve was in the middle of trying to shuffle away from Bucky, mumbling about how he was fine and not going to get sick (which he probably would anyways), when the driver hit a ridiculously big bump. Both boys nearly flew from the spots they were sitting, but Steve _oh so conveniently_ ended up halfway in Bucky’s lap in the process. Steve tried to wiggle away but Bucky wrapped his arms him and pulled the smaller boy tight against his warm chest. _He’s like a fucking radiator._ Steve could feel the heat from Bucky seeping into his clothes. “See? Isn’t this better?” Bucky teased, running him hands up and down Steve cold, skinny arms to warm them.

“I hate you. Let go of me.” Steve really didn’t want to move away from Bucky, but he also _really_ didn’t want Bucky to see the redness Steve could feel in his cheeks. Bucky replied with a ‘nope,’ popping the P at the end. Steve just huffed in response.

“Tell me what I can do to make it up to ya’.” Bucky nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck, warming the cold boy with his breath. _This fucking asshole, I swear to god._ The best idea suddenly came to Steve.

“You know what?” Steve narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bucky whose face was just a little too close for comfort. His eyes flickered down to his lips for a second before going back up to his eyes. “I want one. A bear. Since you just love blowing all our money on them. And you’re just _so good_ at getting them.” Steve smirked. _Take that you asshole._

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and a smile played on his lips. “Fine. Next weekend. Me ‘n’ you at Coney Island. I’ll get you whatever damn teddy bear you want, Rogers.” Steve smiled at his own little victory. “Are you gonna stop bein’ mad at me now, punk?” Bucky’s face was perched on Steve’s shoulder, who couldn’t even look him in the eyes right now because he’d smile _stupid_ if he did.

“Jerk.” Was all he mumbled in response. It was a yes of course. Bucky placed a quick kiss to the smaller boy’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him a little tighter.


End file.
